nicks_sonic_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fanon Death Match: Nickolas the Hedgehog and Lunari the Echidna vs. Nathanyl the Hedgehog and Cole the Squirrel
Hello everybody and welcome to FANON DEATH MATCH! Today we have Nickolas the Dragon Infused Hedgehog and Lunari the Spirit Wielding Echidna vs Nathanyl the Hydro-Aero Kinetic Hedgehog and Cole the Wood Master Squirrel. Analysis Nick Powers Spin Dash - Nick curls up into a ball and spins then dashs, this can do major damage to a normal enemy and minor a stronger enemy. Homing Attack - Nick jumps as a ball and will always hit the enemy, this can be dodged by enemys with extreme speed, sometimes even sonic will not dodge it, this attack does very big damage to a minor enemy and still alot to a stronger enemy. Nickolas Boom - This is a modified version of the sonic boom, where he shouts "NICKOLAS BOOM" this has him dash faster than sonic's sonic boom speed, he is also with a green aura. after intense training can be turning into the Nickolas Air Boom, making him able to fly this can easily kill a minor enemy and do major damage to a stronger enemy, this takes up a 4th of his energy. Ki Blast - just like little energy attacks nbd nbd Pyrokinesis - he does have a flaming essential however it does have limits. Electrokinesis - he does have the ability to control lightning. Chaos - just chaos abilitys nbd nbd Power Share - Nick is able to give his lifeforce, super form, and just powers in general Mental Equipping - Nick is able to go into his own mind and pick a large selection of weapons, and some items are aren't weapons, however the Nick in the real world is stunned and can't move as he needs to concentrate to go into his mind while staying in the real world. Forms Lightning Form - Nick gains Lightning electric Sparks around him, and the he will turn a bit yellow. Nick will be a bit faster, and his electric attacks will be greatly enhanced. Super Form - With 7 Chaos Emeralds, he will turn into his super form, his spikes all point upward he turns yellow and shines. He becomes nearly invulnerable to Any minor Attacks. Note: Super Nickolas the Hedgehog may be moved to it's own page. Mystic Form - It is unknown how this form is achived, but it is extremly powerful. Contained Dragon Form - Nick gains Light and Dark Green Dragon Scales, A Tail with a Golden Spike on the end of it and Little Spikes going down his back, two Dragon Fangs sticking out of the ends of his mouth, Two Wings with Claws on the end of them and Red eyes. Lunari Powers Telepathy - Lunari is a powerful telepath. She can communicate telepathically, which she does fairly often. Also, while communicating telepathically, she can allow others who aren't telepaths to communicate with each other telepathically. She can sense the presence of a person (or, in some cases, a ghost). She is capable of reading people's auras, too. Electrokinesis - Lunari is also capable of some degree of electrokinesis, though her powers here are limited. Unlike most electrokinetics, she cannot summon electricity, but she can very easily bend electricity to her will. This allows her to short-curcuit electronics, find power sources, and the like. Spirit - After Eggman had experimented on her, she gained the ability to separate her own spirit from her body. When she separates her spirit from her body, her spirit can take on one of two forms. One looks like a smoky white cloud, with a faint glow. The other looks like a transparent version of herself. As a spirit, she can "join" with another person. This person can hear her voice inside their head, and their attacks will gain power, each attack glowing with spiritual energy. She is also able to heal those she is joined with, though this drains her very quickly, leaving her stuck in her spirit form for a while. She can also will her spirit to become invisible, though she doesn't do this often. Her spirit has many qualities of a typical ghost, such as being able to go through solid objects. Stamina - Lunari has great stamina with her powers, and can keep using them for extended periods of time (except for her spirit form, which does put a lot of strain on her). However, when she finally does get worn out, she tends to get headaches, and fatigue. Forms Lightning Form - Whena Lunari uses a Lightning form, her body is transformed into a frame of pure electricity. Then, she can unleash powerful electric attacks. Since she consists of pure electricity in this form, other electrokinetics can even use her as a projectile without hurting her Team Powers Nickolari - Nickolari is the product of Nickolas and Lunari doing the Fusion, Nickolari is amazingly Strong but can only last an hour before defusing. Duel Attacks - Lunari and Nick can communicate through telepathy allowing them to plan without the enemy knowing, allowing them to easily surprise the enemy, they can also combine attacks to double the damage. Nathan Powers Aerokinesis - Nathan was born with Aerokinesis. He can make up to 5 tornados without getting tired. Hydrokinesis - Nathan was also born with unimaginable Water powers. Nathan can create multiple tsnamis to close an opponant in from all sides. Cole Powers Control over Wood/Woodkinesis - Cole grew up learning how to control over wood, now Cole can even make wood out of thin air! Quick to React - Cole was always quick to react. Swordplay - Cole was good with Swords. Gunplay - Cole was also always good with a Gun. Melee - Cole wasn't just good with swords, but has a unique ability to adapt to any Melee weapon. Ranged - Cole can do the same with any Ranged weapon. Magic - Cole can perform low level Magic. Team Attacks Growing Sword - Cole summons a Stick, and Nathan sprays Water on it so much that it grows a foot a second. Teamwork - Due to being a Team for a long time they know EXACTLY what each other is thinking. Now that that's over with, it's time for a FANON DEATH MATCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Fight FIGHT! Nick dashed at Nathan and Cole ran at Lunari. Nick rapid punched Nathan in the face 500 times, but Nathan punched him in the d*ck at the 57th hit. Cole b*tchslapped Lunari with his tail 5 times before summoning a sword and sheild and Nathan put up a Forcefield Nick turned Lightning and punched through Nathan's forcefield and blasted him. Cole Slashed Lunari and Nathan kicked Nick. Nick and Lunari got knocked back-to-back. Nick and Lunari Nodded and Nick went back to his Base Form. "FUUUUU- SION HA!" Nick and Lunari said Performing the Fusion Dance fusing into Nickolari! Cole and Nathan used the Growing Sword, but Nickolari Chuckled and grabbed it then broke it in half and smashed Nathan into the ground. After half an hour Nickolari charged a Blast, but then Defused. Nick and Lunari got in a Beam Clash with Nathan and Cole, then Cole teleported and slashed Nick's Neck killing him, then stabbed Lunari, causing her to lose the beam clash and explode, then Nathan Broke Her Neck. Reasoning Teamwork, Cole and Nathan were a team for alot Longer than Nick and Lunari. That's all. Category:Fanon Death Match